


Bittersweet Memories

by MsArtheart



Category: Batman (Comics), Batwoman (Comic), DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F, No beta readind sorry! .-.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 07:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11099730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsArtheart/pseuds/MsArtheart
Summary: 52 Series. Set after the events of week 36.  Renee left Kate behind to save Charlie from the certain death... Again. All alone as hell, What will Kate do? Clear her mind, of course! Or at least try... *YURI - F/F.*





	Bittersweet Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy~ [ We've been through this such a long long time /Just tryin' to kill the pain...]

Another day's gone for Katherine Kane. No answers. No news. No results. Only painful and nostalgic memories stays. Many and many old memories of her bittersweet past, when her most urgent concern was to think about where her next tattoo would be inked.

After releasing a long sigh, Kate decided to finally put an end to the mess her life and home alike become. She started to clean up her stuff, and amid all the dust and records and papers, the redhead found a decorative box hidden on the bottom of her closet. She approached to the box and opened it with a curious expression on her face. Inside the box resided a picture of Kate and her Achilles Heel: _Renee Montoya_. The brunette one wears her GCPD uniform and displays a smug smile to the camera. Kate is upon Renee's back, embracing Renee with her legs and arms to prevent an eventual fall. She is kissing the beatcop on the cheeks.

_Kate kept a long and loving stare at the picture and while doing so, she remembered one day in particular._

* * *

It was Renee's late shift. They arranged to meet each other after her work. While picking her clothes from the closet, kate glanced down to Renee's worktable and finally noticed how their stuff are so mixed in ther apartment. The redhead take a long time to realize how _too_ much involved she was with the latina cop, nor how tight her grip was on one of Renee's uniform, neither the distant thought about the silky hair that is always hidden by the blue police cap and the sexy way Renee bound them.

Kate is missing already the strong and pleasurable scent that comes from the cinnamon tanned skin she _oh so_ loved; the taste of coffee in Renee's lips she feels when they kiss, her firm grip when they hold each other... And even the way Renee insists to be rational and distant, thinking it's the best way to protect The Kane's Daughter... But both Kate and Renee knows that being far and cold never takes effect.

 

_They always find a way to stay close to each other..._

 

"You know it's dangerous to stay with me this late, Kate. Why do you insist this much?" The brunette spoke to her lover while lowering the car window.

 

"If I ever pursue a sassy relationship, I would date a delicate maiden instead a hot and steamy cop like you, hun."  Said Kate while lowering her face and torso into the opened window, then opening the car door.

 

"Geez… And I thought you like my typical and _Dominican_ old way to make breakfast."

 

"Hey, don't forget to mention the smell of fresh coffee in the morning _infesting_ our apartment. You know I love it." Kate grinned.

 

_"Está Bien"._

 

Renee grope the folds of Kate's jeans to pull her closer and kiss her on the lips. The kiss itself was far from be a lovey-dovey kiss. Quite the opposite... It's the kind of kiss full of second intentions, and Renee wasn't wasting any time when she brought her lips to kate's ear and whispered softly:

 

" _Te quiero exactamente aquí_ "

 

 _"Hmm_..." Kate purred, enjoying Renee's accent. She decided to join the game.

 

 _"Y tú no me quieres en otro lugar._ _..?"_ Kate asked in a smooth way while sliding down her lips to Renee's neck and guiding her hands to Renee's blue shirt uniform. She started to unbutton each button, wishing to bite the brunette's firm breasts and nipple. Kate slides her hands down softly, trying to reach the belt of Renee's lower uniform...

 

 _"_ _Ahhh_ _..."_ All that Renee could do is to let a very pleasurable moan escape from her mouth caused by the heaty hands of the redhead on her body. " _Sin dudas quiero..."_

She was losing herself from reality, mostly because the intimate touch of kate's fingers and lips on her skin. " _Pero…"_ In a moment of pure lust, she whispered and reached Kate's ear and bites the welcoming pinky flesh, then grinned.  _"…No durante mis horas de trabajo"_. Renee pushed away the hands that was laid at her shoulders and inside her pants. _"Comportate."_

 

Kate sulks.

 

"That's not fair, Renee! You told me your shift was over already..." The redhead sat down on her passenger seat. She was speaking in her usual English language in a very _angry_   way.

 

"I know I told you I was free, but the DCPD contacted me while you were coming. They want me to cover Harvey who's patrolling across the alley. Apparently the guy we were watching brought some... 'Friends'".

 

" 'Friends', you say? It seems like Harvey is doing anything but the job… And probably with a _female street_ friend.

 

Kate almost started over they love act again by sliding her palm on Renee's boson, but the officer knows better how to tame this insatiable Kane's Daughter. And Renee actually did it by  giving a playful tap on Kate's hands.

 

"Yeah, maybe… But figures if doesn't have such a stubborn and insistent 'friend' like mine, uh."

 

Kate sits back on her seat totally _turned off._

 

"Don't play with your luck, Officer… You have thirty minutes to resolve it and no more minute, got it?"

 

"Darling… Keep wishing to things get solved in less than five…"

* * *

Kate kept a wistful look on the Portrait.

That day she experienced Renee's routine for the first time. It was as boring as it was busy... The redhead put the picture back in the box with another loud sigh. She still believe someday She and Renee will live together as a couple again...

 

All that remains to Kate now is to continue her fighting crime using the alter ego: **_Batwoman._**


End file.
